


Sugar

by Anoel



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Femslash, LGBTQ Character of Color, POV Character of Color, Suggestive Themes, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You show me good loving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar

Title: Sugar  
Music: Maroon 5  
Fandom: The Good Wife S1-2  
Focus: Alicia/Kalinda  
Summary: You show me good loving.  
Content Notes: None.  
Notes: Made for Escapade 2015. Thanks to metatxt for the quick beta and silly_cleo for the cheerleading.  
Download Link: [Sugar (80 MB MP4)](http://paravio.net/anoel/Anoel-Sugar.mp4)

So while clipping for Festivids, I started watching The Good Wife and fell HARD for Alicia/Kalinda. I fell in love with both characters and absolutely loved their friendship together that was so flirty and femslashy and it turned into a hardcore OTP for me. Then (slight spoiler alert), the end of S2 came along and broke my heart with them but I still wanted to express my love for them and show all the happy times together (and a little sad that was soulcrushing to vid). This song came on the radio and kept reminding me of them so I decided with a couple weeks to the Escapade deadline to start clipping and vidding them. It was an intense process as I was busy with RL stuff but it made me happy to see all the cute scenes between them and the vid came together quicker than I expected once I cut out some of the music and had fun coming up with suggestive clip matches for them. I'm super glad I was able to make it and thank you to all my Good Wife loving people on Twitter for supporting me! 


End file.
